highorder_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Extended Classes
Extended classes These classes are much like the base classes, in that they only use one fighting style; however, they specialize in certain aspects of fighting. While one might be offensive, another could be defensive or supportive. Berzerker The offensive extension of the warrior class, these guys fight and they fight hard. They rely on their strong stikes to make up for their lack of defensive ability. They rely on classes such as the Defender to protect them while they deal the real damage. Defender The defensive extension of the warrior class, this class is the opposite of the Berzerker; they rely on defensive tactics and let their allies do most of the damage. Equipped with a giant shield and a small weapon, he sacrifices movement and attack strength for his defensive capibilities. This class is aptly used as a tank, and can be the key to an excellent team strategy. Assassin The stealth extension of the warrior class, this sneaky class specializes in stealth combat with knives as well as lockpicking and pickpocketing. Thieves are found anywhere where there are people, rarely seen outside of cities unless on the sides roads waiting for unsuspecting victims. Juggernaut This class, the support extension of the warrior class, is a class to be feared. With lots of aptitude in offense and a bit in defense, they have the ability to plow through their enemies with ease. However, this class has a significant undoing; all his attacks take a long time to charge. Without allies, this class is easily killed; with allies, they are all but unstoppable. Mancer The specialist extension of the mage class, they have one magic type and they’re good at it. Whether a Pyromancer, Electromancer, Hydromancer, Terramancer, Aeromancer, Necromancer, or Biomancer, they’re good at what they do. As a result, they have next to no skills in the other magics. Because of their lack of versatility, they serve best as mercenaries. Necromancers are the only class to use dark magic Combat Mage The close-range extension of the mage class, the combat mage is a class you do NOT want to get close to. They are poor at long-range; as a result, they have slightly increased defense and powerful close-range abilities. They are generally good at most magics, which makes them good at taking down heavy, defensive enemies with magic-specific weaknesses. Guardian The Guardian, the defensive extension of the mage class, can be the difference between life and death. They specialise in defensive magics, making a sheild around themselves or their allies to portect against even the strongest of attacks. However, they have moderate defense, and as a result, poor mana capibility, so they’re sheilds don’t often last long. When used properly, the Guradian can protect a class while it’s charging or being healed, and make sure their allies can live long enough to obliterate the opponent. Cleric (female) / Bard (male) The support extension of the mage class, they are one of the most important and overlooked classes of all time. With moderate magical abilities, these people have considerable healing powers and excellent assist powers. Although almost powerless alone, they make very powerful allies. Sniper The ranged extension of the archer class, the Sniper can do a lot of damage before it’s enemy is even close to them. This class masters range; as a result, it has moderate attack and poor defense. However, a properly used Sniper shouldn’t need any defense, being able to tear apart most enemies at a safe distance. Marksman The close-range extension of the archer class, the Marksman is the opposite of the sniper; sacrificing range of offense and defense. The Marksman’s best shots are at point-blank range, where they can instantly kill the majority of their enemies. When used properly, the marksman can be in asset in killing enemies that are key to the opponent’s strategy. Tamer The specialist extension of the archer class, the tamer is an effective way to reinforce a well-built team. The tamer, with the ability to gain animals to his favor, can effectively use the enemies forces to reinforce their own. This class is poor with the bow, using it only to guide his pets into battle. This class has generally weak stats; however, with the right pets, they can easily fortify and offense or defence. Engineer This class, the support extension of the archer class, is a class to be feared. They use clockwork weapons, like flamethrowers and healing machines, with relative ease. However, their greatest assets are their tools; using them to build larger machines that can do the fighting for them. With weak defensive AND offensive capabilities, this class is high-maintenance; however, when well-defended, they can easily demolish the enemies’ forces. Category:Classes